Nueva vida
by Traky
Summary: Despues de un accidente, Tyson pierde su memoria. Brooklyn aprovecha esa ocasion XD, mientra que Kai lo busca desesperado. Lo que broobklyn no sabe, es que poco a poco Tyson va rcordandolo todo...KaiTyson y un poco de BrooklynTyson
1. Un dia casi perfecto

Nueva vida

Weno este es mi primer fic (ya era hora pensareis XD). Es un fic yaoi tyson/kai, asi que ya estan prevenidos, si no os gustan las relaciones de chico/chico, pos os aconsejo no seguir leyendo '. Y evidentemente, ninguno de los personajes beyblade me pertenece, etc, etc.

Dedicado con todo cariño a Takaita Hiwatari y a Kaily hiwatari

/_pensamientos_/

(acciones)

T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T

En un apartamento grande, espacioso y lujoso, se hallaba una pareja. Uno de ellos era alto y bicolor. Sus ojos eran de un lindo color carmin. Tenia unos 22 años. A su lado, estaba un peliazul tormenta, con ojos de un color zafiro. Parecia un poco mas joven, unos 21 años. Ambos descansaban de la noche anterior, abrazados y sonriendo en sus sueños.

Tyson: (bostezando)- Mmm...qué hora es?...¡¡¡!!! ¡Kai! ¡Despierta! ¡Que llegamos tarde!

Kai: - ¿Hein?...¡Ah! ¡Mierda! Me voy a duchar!, o no, preparo mis papeles!, pero tambien tengo que buscar un cuanderno que he perdido...un momento, a que dia estamos??

Tyson: - Euh...nnU...creo que sabado

Kai: - --" Ya me decia yo..., bueno, ahora que hemos despertado, que te parece un majestuoso desayuno?

Tyson: - Una maravillosa idea mi amor nn

Kai: - nn, Bien, pues me encargo de prepararlo

Tyson: - Mientras preparo la mesa

Kai: - Vale

Salieron de su cuarto y se fueron a la cocina. Tyson preparo la mesa, y Kai el desayuno como previsto. Kai estaba encantado de la vida que llevaba. Era tan perfecta, estaba con la persona que mas amaba, y todo lo hiba la mar de bien.

Kai : -_ Que dia tan soleado, hoy saldremos a alguna parte que le guste a mi Tyson. A ver...la playa? Nooo, demasiado cotilleo hay por alli...mmm...a Tyson le encanta el parque que hay aqui cerca, si, mejor que vayamos alli, a menos que haya otro lugar mejor..._

Tyson: - Kai nn U creo que el agua ya esta mas que hervida!

Kai: (dandose cuenta de la cantidad de vapor que salia de la tetera)- Dios! Estaba medio dormido aun uuU

Tyson: - nnU Si, ya veo, pero bueno, no pasa nada.

Se sentaron un junto al otro. Como siempre, es Tyson quien inicio la conversacion.

Tyson: - Que te parece si vamos al parque hoy? Hace muy buen tiempo

Kai: - Si, es precisamente a donde pensaba que iriamos

Tyson: - Mejor! Luego ire a casa de Max un momentito, me he olvidado de un cd importante sobre unos datos del trabajo...

Kai: - Vale, yo mientras ire a comprar unos libros de lectura, que ya no me queda nada interesante, Kenny se los llevo casi todos uuU

Tyson: - Jeje...ya te los devolevra...en un año o dos XD

Kai: - Si uuU por eso me ire a comprar unos nuevos.

Tyson: - Vale. –dandole un fugaz beso en los labios- Me voy a duchar.

Kai: - Mmm...yo tambien –dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Tyson: - Esta bien, pero solo para enjabonarme!

Kai: - Jeje...eso ya veremos...

Una media hora despues, ya estaban en el parque, Tyson con helado de vainilla, y Kai con otro de fresa.

Tyson: - Me encantan los dias asi de soleados, con una pequeña brisa...es el paraiso!

Kai: (mirando embobado a Tyson) – Si...el paraiso...

Tyson: - 0///0 Que me miras asi?

Kai: - Tu, tus ojos, tus labios...

Tyson: - Kai..., bueno, creo que esto te calmara un poco – le dio un beso apasionado, al que el bicolor correspondio casi instantaneamente- jeje ya?

Kai: - Mmm...nop! nn

Tyson: - 0.o

Kai: - Quiero otro!, Y otro, quiero millones mas!

Tyson: - Te besare las veces que te apetezca mi amor

Kai: - Asi me gusta nn

Mas tarde, a las 16:00 horas mas o menos, Tyson se encontraba en la villa de Max, un lugar muy acogedor. Max estaba buscando entre la montaña de cds que tenia, el que pertenecia a Tyson

Max: - uuU Pfff, estaremos aqui hasta mañana! –dijo suspirando, pues ya habia buscado entra 269 cds y aun no lo encontraba.

Tyson: - Anda, animate un poco y sigamos – aunque el tambien se estaba hartando un poco- es que necesito aquel cd, es muy importante para mi.

Max: - Pues mientras cuentame un poco como te va entre Kai y tu nn

Tyson: - Pues normal, es galante, simpatico, guapo, fuerte...

Max: - Jeje eso ya lo sabia, cuentame un poco como vais ocupando vuestro tiempo libre – dijo continuando a buscar entre los cds.

Tyson:- Maxi!, eso es privado entre Kai y yo!,

Max: - Anda, cuentale todo a tito Max, que seguro que te atendera mucho n-n

Tyson: - Jeje, sueña amigo, sueña. – dijo riendose.

Max: -se quejo durante unos minuto, y Tyson ni caso- Bueno vale, no hay quien te convenzca!

Tyson: - nn Nop!

Max: - Aqui esta!

Tyson: - El que? Oo?

Max: - Tu cd hijo mio que va a ser!

Tyson: - n//n a si! Casi se me olvida por tu culpa!

Max: - Mira quien habla! Si soy yo quien lo acaba de encontrar! –dijo divertido- Bueno, quedate a beber un cafecito antes de irte.

Tyson: - A eso no me niego nunca nn

Max: - nn Bien, pues ala, ven y lo preparamos

T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T

Mientras, Kai estaba en la libreria, preguntandose, cual de los 4 libros que tenia delante de sus narices hiba a escoger.

Kai: - _A ver...parecen interesantes, tanto el uno como el otro..."Mi mundo unico" "Fuera de lo corriente" "Una visita inusual" y "Aqui se pone el titulo" 0.o hein? Vaya, muy original ese titulo. XD Bueno, al final me quedare con todos asi tendre mas libros para leer nn y quizas le gusten a Tyson, aunque la lectura no es su pasion nnU... _– de pronto sintio un dolor de cabeza, nauseas, perdio un poco el equilibrio y empezo a tambalearse el solo- _Tengo un extraño presentimiento, no se...pero no me siento nada bien, como si algo hiba a ocurrir...No Kai, no pienses en eso, todo va de maravilla, todo va bien, tranqulizate...Sera mejor que pague estos libros ya y que me vaya de aqui, si sera mejor..._

T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T

En el apartamento de nuestra pareja, la puerta se estaba abriendo :

Tyson: - Kai? Kai?, _ya veo que no llego aun, bueno, me voy cambiar, ya que este pantalon me apreta un poco...Ah! se me olvidaba!, hoy salia en venta el nuevo numero de "Cotilleos cotidianos" , me encanta esa revista, bueno, me voy a comprarla y luego me cambio._ –salio del apartamento y se fue a comprar la revista que vendia un quiosco que estaba justo en frente, solo habia que cruzar la calle.

Vendedor: - : Ah hola Tyson! Que tal? "Cotilleos cotidianos" como siempre?

Tyson: - Como siempre nn

Vendedor: - Vaya cotillo que eres! nn -dijo riendose- Aqui la tienes!

Tyson:- (pagandole) Gracias! nn hasta la proxima Bobby!

Bob: - Ciao! Y que te diviertas! Ah se me olvidaba, tengo que ir al supermercado de compras, sino servire de cena esta noche!, Hasta luego!

Tyson: - (riendose) Hasta luego Bob!

Mientras Tyson estaba cruzando, venia un coche a toda velocidad, y no parecia querer para, aunque el semaforo llevaba encendido el color rojo. El conductor conducia como loco, y le dio Tyson violentamente

Tyson: - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Cayo inconsciente. El conductor al ver lo que hizo, se escapo. Mientras la gente ya se habia reunido alrededor de Tyson.

Mujer: - Por favor! Llamen a una ambulancia, esta sangrando y ha perdido consciencia! –gritaba escandalizada.

Unos minutos despues, Tyson, estaba en urgencias, donde lo operaron rapidamente para salvarlo. Una hora despues, el doctor Dickenson estaba hablando con su asistente Brooklyn:

Dickenson: - Mmm...fue un accidente muy grave, tuvo suerte que aun este vivo.

Brooklyn: - Bueno, al menos se curara...

Dickenson: - No tanto, bueno fisicamente si, pero su memoria ha sido gravemente afectada. Se olvidara de todo lo que vivio hasta ahora.

Brooklyn: - Volvera a la infancia 0.o?

Dickenson: - No, se comportara como un hombre de su edad, solo que no recordara a nadie.

Brooklyn: - Ah, ya veo. El pobre, no sera nada facil.

Dickenson: - Ya. Bueno, dime, tienes alguna informacion de algun projimo suyo o algo? Donde vive, o de donde viene, si tiene pareja...

Brooklyn: - Nada señor, la gente que lo vio, solo lo vio dirigirse al quiosco que habia por alli. Y no llevaba gran cosa con el, solo una revista, y un carnet en que en la portada habia escrito Tyson Granger, por lo que deducimos que debia ser su nombre.

Dickenson: - Mmm...pues tendremos que ocuparnos de el, hasta que lo busque alguien, o hasta que vaya recordando su pasado.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Brooklyn estaba contemplando a Tyson, que aun estaba en coma, observandolo muy atentamente.

Brooklyn: - _Ahora que me fijo un poco en el, es demasiado guapo y atractivo, si, creo que al final , me encargare yo de el, le dire que se llama Takao Genji, el no se acordara de nada, y me pasare por su pareja, sera mas facil. Conmigo, tendra una nueva vida..._

Continuara...

T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T

Bueno ! Este era el primer capitulo ! Espero que os haya gustado . Se me hace un poco tarde, hasta el proximo capitulo! nn ( no olvideis dejar un review - )


	2. Buscandote por otras partes

La misma tarde del accidente, se encontraba un escandalizado Kai, que se preguntaba donde rayos podia estar Tyson a esas horas.

-Pero si son ya las 11 de la tarde! No tiene sentido todo esto, Tyson dijo que iba a casa de Max, pero hubiera llamado para avisar que tardaria- decia para si mismo –Bueno llamo yo y ya esta!

Coge el telefono y marca el numero de Max

-_Diga?_

-Max?

-_Si soy yo, eres tu Kai?Que tal?-_dijo felizmente Max-_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos..._

-Perdon por interrumpir Max, pero esta Tyson alli?

-_Tyson??No, pero si se fue hace un buen rato- _dijo extrañado

-Hace un bun rato dices?Cuando?Donde?- grito Kai que cada vez se preocupaba mas.

-_Tranquilizate hombre, se fue hacia las 6 de la tarde y me dijo que se iria a casa. No le habra pasado nada, no?Pero como es que no esta contigo?Kai?Kai?_

Kai ya no podia articular nada, estaba paralizado debido a la terrible realidad, Tyson habia desaparecido, como si se lo hubiera tragado la naturaleza.

-Yo...Max lo siento, pero tengo que salir a buscarlo- y colgo el telefono.

Salio a la calle y miro por todas direcciones, y se fue por una, al azar. Mientras cruzaba la carretera, piso trocitos de vidrio, que seguramente eran de un coche que tuvo un accidente. No les hizo ningun caso, estaba desesperado, y no podia imaginarse que eran justamente los cristalitos del coche que choco contra Tyson hace unas horas...

T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T

Mientras, en un hospital no muy lejos del apartamento de Kai, se hallaba un pelinaranja con un enfermo que acababa de despertarse.

-Takao?Que tal te sientes?- decia.

-Yo?Bien, creo- decia confundido Tyson, no sabia donde estaba, ni quien era, no sabia nada de lo que habia vivido hasta ahora. Lo habia olvidado todo. Absolutamente todo –Donde estoy?Y quien eres?

-Cariño, yo soy Brooklyn, tu novio, tuviste un accidente y recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que hizo que olvidaras todo tu pasado.

-Dios...si no se ni como me llamo- decia Tyson tristemente.

-Takao. Takao Genji- le mintio Brooklyn –Mira, coincide con las iniciales de tu pequeño repertorio- Le dio a Tyson su pequeño carnet. Este vio que efectivamente tenia una T y una G en su portada.

-Como va nuestro paciente Broo?Se ha despertado?

El doctor Dickenson habia llegado y Brooklyn se apresuro en levantarse y sacarlo de la habitacion.

-Pero Brooklyn!!Que pasa?- preguntaba Dickenson confundido.

-Nada doctor, solo que nuestro paciente se olvido de todo como previsto, pero se obstina con que se llama Takao. Takao Genji dice- respondio Brooklyn en un susurro.

-Y le dijiste que en realidad se llama Tyson Granger?

-Si pero no me hace ni caso y se cabrea mucho cuando se lo digo. Por qué no lo llamamos Takao? Que nos cuesta?

-Bueno, para que no se enfade, lo llamaremos asi hasta que venga alguien por él- decidio Dickenson.

-Bien doctor. Y, por cierto, para que no se quede en el hospital, yo podria acogerlo en mi apartamento durante el periodo en el que tarden a venir por él- sugirio Brooklyn.

-No se si es una buena idea Broo...

-No se preocupe doctor, lo cuidare como a un hermano menor, y se sentira mas feliz fuera del hospital.

-Mmm...bueno si quizas tengas razon, hagamoslo asi

-Gracias!!- salto Brooklyn

T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T

Tiempo despues Kai volvia a casa, a las 4 de la madrugada, despues de haber buscado a Tyson desesperadamente por todas partes.

-No lo encuentro Tala, no lo encuentro!!!- decia por telefono – hace 6 horas que lo busco y no lo encuentro...

-_Calma, que ahora voy alla-_ decia Tala.

-Vale, hasta ahora- colgo el telefono- "Tyson, donde estas? Por qué no llamas? No sabes lo preocupado que estoy...tan cansado..., me voy a dormir un rato, o no, no dormire por si llegas."

Se fue a la cocina, encendio la radio y se preparo un vaso de café. Luego se sento y se quedo escuchando las noticias mientras bebia su café.

-_"Hoy no ha parado de llover en Londres, mientras que en Paris..._

-"Y a mi que rayos me da que llueva alli o no, banda de noticias inutiles!- pensaba Kai mientras, sin darse cuenta, se estaba quedando dormido- "si al menos podian hablar de las ultimas desaparicioneso algo por el estilo..."- y se quedo dormido.

Segundos despues, la radio anunciaba:

-"_Estas fueron las ultimas noticias del dia, y antes de que los dejemos con la musica, les queremos informar que un tal Tyson Granger tuvo un accidente y perdio la memoria, por lo cual no se acuerda de nadie. Si lo conoce contacte al hospital San Mungo, aqui tienen su numero y direccion [... Bien, gracias por habernos escuchado, y ya les dejamos con la musica durante 20 minutos non-stop..._

T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T&K&T

Jeje pobre Kai, si solo no se habia dormido…Weno, primero quiero presentaros miles excusas por el retraso, es que nos hemos mudado de casa, tuve que operarme de una tyroides y tardaron una semana en instalarme el internet !! (Vaya suerte la mia --")...pero weno, ya toy aki, y volvera a haber un retraso como este entre capitulos, os lo prometo!

Aqui tengo las respuestas a los reviews recibidos:

cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: a mi tambien me parecio raro la primera vez que lei un KaiTyson, pero es que los personajes tienen tal cambio en su caracter jeje, que ya no hago mas que leerlos Me alegra que ta haya gustado mi fic, y espero que te siga gustando Haste la proxima!

Takaita : holaaa, jiji, si Brooklyn se las pasara de listo con Tyson, pero no olvidas que Kai tambien estara haciendo la ronda XD, ya veras como lo liare XD, sino, como habras visto ya no pongo el nombre de quien habla delante :D pero es tan complicado corregir el primer capitulo, que lo voy a dejar tal cual, pero los demas capis los escribire como dios manda XD! Hasta el proximo capi!

Kaily Hiwatari: es normal que os dedique esta fic, con el tiempo que no me decidia a escribirlo ya de una vez, por fin llegaste y me animaste XD, por lo cual te lo debo y mucho mas! Hasta luego amiga y suerte con tus fics!

Jeje, pareceis todos a punto de atacar a Brooklyn XD, se ve que quereis matarlo por pasarse de listo con Tyson XD, weno, ya se encargara de el Kai, o creo, o puede que se enamore de el y deje a Tyson con su amnesia, os imaginais?, o puede que Tyson se acuerde pero prfiera quedarse con Brooklyn, aaa, aun no se sabe cual de estas alternativas va a suceder, o puede que haya otra. XD, weno, ya paro de torturaros con la duda, hasta el proximo capitulo!!


End file.
